User talk:.Moss
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bloodstar18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bloodstar18 (Talk) 17:42, July 6, 2012 Hey, it's fine. But just so you know, you dont put what kinda fanfic it is in the title, you put it under the proper heading, it the proper format on here That was me, sorry Dx Did you see that message above? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, if you see the admin template-siggie, that means reply for sure. And okay, I was about to ask you that. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moss. If one of the other users in the pokemon collab doesn't reply when I need them too, you'll get their spot! Just in case both of them dont, do you know another person who would write in it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I ment anyone on Wikia silly, I dont know Crystal and Minty :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi! My names Light (well...) Can I call you Moss? Sorry, I'm trying to get aquantated with everyone on the wiki (I spelled it wrong,haha). Well, message me back when you get this, thanks[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 14:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hi Moss! :3 How's your day?[[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 18:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams WCF?[[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 18:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Cool =3 I've been trying to be a cat for a week.[[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 18:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams :D I LOVE YOUR USER PIC!!!!! Gunther, you told you you could fly? Quack xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Forging]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 23:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) xD Lol [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Chu wanna do a warriors collab? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 01:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, two things 1. The series is here, the first book is done, read it and whats written of the second book. you're character will be Sparrowpaw, sice Ducky has quite. You need to answer my message for chat within the week, and I will give you a set amount of time to write your chapter from there on. We can only communitcate in chat about the collab so others can see it untill it's published. You'll need to read ever chapter the comes out so you know where we are in the series, and you need to read the alliences so you know which cat is which. 2. Please get a siggie with a link to your talk or user page. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 19:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) So have you done that stuff yet? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 19:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, can you get on chat tomorrow at around....1 o'clock pm Eastern standered time? It wont be on this wiki tho, it'll be on my test wiki and okay, sounds good. :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Moss! The stuff that will be judged in the contest is now up! Go check it out to see if you have done it, and what, if anything, you need to change! Thanks! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Did you see my above message? And when can you get on chat? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thats fine. Cinder wont be able to write for a while, but I want to have your chapter up soon :) How about tomorrow at....2 pm Eastern Standered time? Also, I'll make your siggie page and post the one you use on Icewish's site, but please get your siggie up and running [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okie :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, Moss, I have to tell you what to write for your chapter..... Otherwise the series would go no where..... We can get on chat here (ILWW's chat is not working right now) now if you want to write, but you can't just go adding stuff willy-nilly like that. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I already did. Also, thanks for the siggie. Can we chat now? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC)